


Tease

by Princess of Power (Pulpbomb)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Viclock, side of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulpbomb/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Power
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porny little Viclock drabble, posted on my tumblr. Sharing here. Because of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

“Victor, please.” Sherlock’s voice was a low rumble that sent shivers down Victor’s spine but he was not deterred.

“No, Will. Be patient.” He whispered against the shell of his lover’s ear, taking note of the way his entire body tensed around his finger, deep within Sherlock’s wet heat.

“Argh, when have you ever known me to be patient?!” Sherlock muttered, hips moving restlessly.

Victor laughed and bent his head to trail his lips along the long lines of Sherlock’s neck.

“True, but patience is a virtue.” He slipped his slick finger out, replacing it with two. Sherlock gave a full body shudder in response and groaned.

“You are an unremitting tease, Victor. I will get you back for this.” He moved his hips back and forth as Victor scissored his fingers deep inside him.

“Will, I’m not doing this to tease you. I’ve waited twenty years for this moment. I’m not going to rush it and cause you pain.”

Sherlock flung his head backwards, the long lines of his torso flush against Victor’s broad chest.

“I’ve waited twenty years for this too, you know, and I’m not going to break. Please, just fuck me, Victor. I want to feel you, feel your mark on me, _in me,_ for days...”

“Bloody hell Will. You win.” Victor withdrew his fingers and slicked up his cock, lining it up at Sherlock’s quivering entrance.

“Yes, do it. Please Victor. I want you. I love you.” Sherlock muttered desperately.

Victor shifted his hips forward and sheathed himself in one thrust. He groaned as the tight moist heat enveloped him.

“Jesus. I love you too, Will.”

Finally, he was home.


End file.
